Aspect of the Hawk
by hoax-holler
Summary: Lelex is a blood elf who has nothing left to live for. His lover is gone, his parents are gone and everything seems like a hell. Then he meets Aiyka, a Tauren hunter who has left her old life behind. Can these two change the way they look at the world. WI


So, this is the prologue of my World of Warcraft fan fiction which I'm, obviously writing on. The story will move on as my playing does, and events that take place in the game will be transformed into chapters. The story is of my actual character from the game; Lelex a Blood Elf Hunter on the server named Argent Dawn (if you see me, say Hi ). I just thought that I should warn everybody that this prologue has minor male on male action (simple kiss) and that it will not be much of that in the later chapters. So don't just avoid my story because of that, please.

Now I've been babbling about nothing far too long, so read and review. Thank you!

* * *

"Do you see him?" the dark haired blood elf asked his companion.

"Yes" the blonde of the two answered. "I smell him, as well"

The two where crouching in on top of a little hill, scouting over the vast dead scar. Corrupted land, which was forever ripped of its fertility, stretched out in front of them. Though their focus at the moment where the giant moving mountain of rotting flesh and chains walking slowly over the sterile soil. That was Luzran, their goal. The small gusts of winds brought the immense stench decaying tissue to them, making them both almost gag. The blonde's feline warrior with her sensitive nose was whimpering beside them, not letting the zombie get out of its sight.

"Do you think we could take him, Altarian?" the second blood elf asked, putting some of his blonde hair behind his pointy ears. His hand was already grasping his bow, prepared for the fight at hand. He was handsome, even in the eyes of sin'dorei kin, with his green blue eyes and sunshine blonde hair. He tore his gaze from the giant down in the scar and put them on his friend instead.

"I think so, Lex" his friend answered with a smile. His hair was of a much darker colour, and shorter shape. He, too, was beautiful, but in that common way blood elves always seemed to obtain. With seize of his red staff he heaved himself to a standing position, making his red robes unfurl over his body. "He's alone"

Lex heaved himself up, nodding to his friend's comment. The great cat growled beside them, making herself ready for the upcoming battle. Lex let his free hand play in her golden red fur as he searched for the power within. He was trying what his trainer had thought him. _Study the hawk, Think like the hawk, Become the hawk._ With a release of power he felt the aspect of the hawk rush through him, and with a smirk he drew an arrow from his quiver, placing it at his bow.

Beside him he felt the cold breeze as Altarian let the freezing grip of the ice armour prepare him. They looked at each other and Altarion gave Lex a smile. It was one of those smiles that showed that there was more between the two sin'dorei than just friendship. And, as they both readied themselves a last time, Altarian gave Lex a quick kiss on his perfectly formed lips. Lex smiled and gave him a quick nod. He was ready.

"Good luck, love" Altarian said, with his normal sound of cockiness and confident, which Lex had fallen for in the first place.

"You too" Lex said then looked down at Ronja.

Her yellow eyes showed him that she understood and with a howl she took a leap from the edge down on the darkened ground. Lex screamed and let the arcane magic run through his fingers and out in the arrow before he released it. Beside him he felt the air heat as Altarion called upon the fire, releasing a fireball. They both soared through the air, leaving a small trace of glitter in the air, before hitting the rotting flesh.

With a deep growl Luzran turned his head and his eyes focused on the two elves who apparently were intruding on his realms. Just as he was about to charge for the something jumped atop of him, slashing him with claws. Luzran roared and swung his hand at the feline intruder, but she was too quick for him and jumped too the ground with an agility, that could not be master by anyone else than a springpaw. Just as Luzran turned again, another arrow hit him and he spun around. He was attacked, and from different direction. Fire hit his shoulder and he decided to focus on the little creature flaming him. With a roar he began running towards it with his axe raised.

During the time Lex had moved too the right, trying to get around the big brute. Altarian where calling the fire as good as he could as the mountain of moving flesh was heading towards him and from behind, Lelex could see the terror in his eyes. He drew two arrows from his quiver and released them, and before they even had hit the target he had drawn another one. He filled it with energy and let it soar through the chilling air.

Altarian was fighting with all he could, calling both fire and ice to his help, but Luzran was soon upon him and Lelex felt his adrenaline rise as Altarian had to jump away from the beast's decaying axe. Ronja was scratching and biting on the brute's back, but his full attention was on Altarian. Lelex moved swiftly further to the right, firing arrow after arrow with precise accuracy.

It was mayhem of claws, spells, arrows and rotting flesh. The blood elves where struggling too stay alive, with the feline warrior kept cutting the decaying flesh with its claws. Then Luxran gave a fierce roar and swung his axe in Altarian's direction. As Lelex saw it he immediately knew that there where nowhere for Altarian to move. Obviously so had Altarian and he caught Lelex gaze, gave a smile then sent a blast of magic towards Lelex, making sure he wasn't coming to aid him.

It all happened so fast that Lelex had little time to react. Still, in those few seconds a thousand thoughts raised through his mind. Thoughts of Altarian, of escaping plans, of first encounters and of sunsets. A flood of lovable moments rushed through his mind as he saw his best friend and only love being slaughtered in front of him as he was soaring through the air of the blast. The tears came as he hit the ground, burning on his cheeks and he screamed. Screamed Altarian's name over and over, though he new it was too late. He saw his pet rush towards him, with Luzran sacking behind, but his attention was at the little bloody pile that had been his companion.

Ronja growled as she came close to him, not stopping her lope and without realizing it Lelex was too running, still with streaming tears and whispering Altarian's name under his every breath.


End file.
